Judge Dredd: The Mega Collection
is a partwork collection of selected stories from the first 38 years of Judge Dredd stories, published by Hachette Partworks with content chosen by Matt Smith. It was distributed to newsagents and available by subscription. The subscription features free gifts with the first four issuesJudge Dredd Collection (note that the timescale for subscription gifts below are based on starting the subscription with issue 1, and gifts were only available for subscribers starting with issues 1, 2 or 3). Its release was backed by a dedicated website, TV advert and podcast series. The initial 80-issue hardback series features artwork on the spines which builds up into a single image. The volumes are released out of sequence, so that Issue 2 is equal to Volume 242000AD Online Forum. In Summer 2017, Hachette announced that a further 10 volumes would be issued following popular demand. These will be volumes 81-90. Like the main collection, these will not be released in sequence order (for example, the first one to be published, as issue 81, was Book 85). The artwork on the spines continued to form a continuing image from the first 80 volumes; however a revised volume 80 was issued free of charge to subscribers, as the artwork between volume 80 and volume 81 did not match up. Issue one was published in January 2015, with the final (90th) issue being published in June 2018. Issues in Release Order *1 America, subscription gifts: Replica Judge Dredd Badge, Takeaway Mug *2 Mechanismo, gifts: Judge Dredd Tin Coasters, third issue *3 The Apocalypse War *4 Origins, gift: Judge Dredd Metal Bookends *5 Psi-Judge Anderson: Shamballa *6 Mandroid *7 The Heavy Mob2000AD Online Forum *8 The Cursed Earth (Hachette) *9 Devlin Waugh: Swimming in BloodJudge Tutor Semple *10 Shimura2000AD Online ForumsCommando Forces, 2000AD Online Forums *11 Day of Chaos: The Fourth Faction *12 Democracy Now! *13 Hondo-City Justice *14 Psi-Judge Anderson: The Possessed *15 Alien Nations *16 Doomsday for Dredd *17 Oz *18 Day of Chaos: Endgame *19 Total War *20 The Simping Detective *21 The Dead Man *22 Target: Judge Dredd *23 Devlin Waugh: Chasing Herod *24 Trifecta Official Facebook page reply *25 Judgment Day *26 Low Life: Paranoia *27 Cursed Earth Koburn *28 Beyond Mega-City One *29 Satan's Island *30 Klegg Hai! *31 Necropolis *32 The Pit *33 Judge Death Lives *34 Psi-Judge Anderson: Childhood's End *35 Missionary Man: Goin' South *36 The Life and Crimes of P.J. Maybe *37 Doomsday for Mega-City One *38 Low Life: Hostile Takeover *39 Inferno *40 Horror Stories *41 The Day the Law Died *42 Psi-Judge Anderson: Half-Life *43 The Art of Taxidermy *44 Dark Side of the Moon *45 Tour of Duty: Backlash *46 Young Death *47 Calhab Justice *48 Wilderlands *49 Into the Undercity *50 Fetish *51 Psi-Judge Anderson: Engram *52 Banzai Battalion *53 Heavy Metal Dredd *54 Cursed Earth Carnage *55 The Chief Judge's Man *56 Armitage: City of the Dead *57 Mean Machine *58 Tour of Duty: Mega-City Justice *59 Missionary Man: Treasure of the Sierra Murder *60 Undercover Brothers *61 Fast Food *62 Tales from the Black Museum *63 Brothers of the Blood *64 Hunting Party, The *65 Behind the Iron Curtain *66 Missionary Man *67 Insurrection *68 Mad City *69 The Judge Child *70 The World at Law *71 Mutants in Mega-City One *72 Independent Operators *73 Famous Monsters *74 Krysler's Mark *75 Weird Science *76 Mega City Underworld *77 Armitage *78 Stars of Psi-Division *79 Chopper *80 Fallen Angels *81 Tales of Ordinary Madness *82 Served Cold *83 Psi-Judge Anderson: The Trip *84 Blood of Emeralds *85 Wogue Wobots *86 Day of Chaos: Aftermath *87 Lawless *88 Crazy Town *89 Psi-Judge Anderson: Dead End *90 War on the Streets (includes The Mega-Rackets stories) Issues in Volume Order *1 America2000AD Online Forum *2 Democracy Now *3 Total WarECBT2000AD *4 The Dead ManIncluded in Volume 4 was the story The Dead Man - this was a mini-series originally published in progs 650-662, separate from the Judge Dredd story in each progn the volume, 'Bloodline' was shown as Originally published in 2000 AD Progs 650-662 instead of the correct value of 583-584''The artwork on the story ''Tale of the Dead Man was credited to Will Simpson, however the last three parts were drawn by Jeff Anderson *5 Necropolis *6 Judge Dredd Lives *7 Young Death *8 Psi-Judge Anderson: The Possessed *9 Psi-Judge Anderson: Engram *10 Psi-Judge Anderson: Shamballa *11 Psi-Judge Anderson: Childhood's End *12 Psi-Judge Anderson: Half Life *13 Stars of Psi-Division *14 Devlin Waugh: Swimming in Blood *15 Devlin Waugh: Chasing Herod *16 Fetish *17 Weird ScienceIn the volume, 'Trial by Fury' was shown as Originally published in Judge Dredd Megazine 3.30-3.23 instead of the correct value of 3.30-3.33 *18 Undercover Brothers *19 Low Life: Paranoia *20 Low Life: Hostile Takeover *21 The Simping Detective *22 Independent Operators *23 Banzai Battalion *24 Mechanismo *25 Mandroid *26 Mean Machine *27 Fallen Angels *28 The Life and Crimes of P.J. Maybe *29 Chopper *30 Target: Judge Dredd *31 Oz *32 The Cursed Earth *33 The Day the Law Died *34 The Judge Child2000AD Online Forum *35 Kyrsler's Mark *36 The Apocalypse War *37 Judgement Day *38 Inferno *39 Wilderlands *40 The Pit *41 The Hunting Party *42 Doomsday for Dredd *43 Doomsday for Mega-City One *44 Satan's IslandIn the volume, 'Lawcon' was shown as Originally published in 2000 AD Progs 3.76-3.79 instead of the correct value of Judge Dredd Megazine 3.76-3.79 *45 Origins *46 Tour of Duty: Mutants in Mega-City OneSmith, Matt (September 2016). "Introduction to Volume". Judge Dredd: The Mega Collection. Vol. 47. *47 Tour of Duty: Backlash *48 Tour of Duty: Mega-City Justice *49 Day of Chaos: The Fourth Faction *50 Day of Chaos: Endgame *51 Trifecta *52 The Chief Judge's Man *53 Brothers of the Blood *54 Insurrection *55 The Heavy Mob *56 Beyond Mega-City One / Armitage *57 Calhab Justice *58 The World at Law *59 Behind the Iron Curtain *60 Hondo-City Justice *61 Shimura or Fast Food? *62 Armitage *63 Armitage: City of the Dead *64 Missionary Man *65 Missionary Man: Treasure of the Sierra Murder *66 Missionary Man: Goin' South *67 Cursed Earth Koburn *68 Cursed Earth Carnage *69 Mega-City Underworld *70 Mad City *71 Fast Food *72 The Art of Taxidermy *73 Heavy Metal Dredd *74 Famous Monsters *75 Alien Nations *76 Klegg Hai! *77 Horror Stories *78 Tales from the Black Museum *79 Into the Undercity *80 Dark Side of the Moon *81 Psi-Judge Anderson: The Trip *82 Day of Chaos: Aftermath *83 Blood of Emerals *84 Crazy TownIn the volume, 'Persistent Vegetative State' was shown as Originally published in Judge Dredd Megazine 4.12-4.13 instead of the correct value of 2000 AD progs 1726-1727 *85 Tales of Ordinary Madness *86 Wogue Wobots *87 Served Cold *88 War on the Streets (includes The Mega-Rackets storiesThe Mega-Rackets were a series of inter-related Judge Dredd stories which ran in 2000AD from Prog 209 to Prog 223) *89 Psi-Judge Anderson: Dead End *90 Lawless Links *Judge Dredd: The Mega Collection Notes References Category:Hachette Partworks publications